


A Very Secret Santa

by Yanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andy's hosting a party, Cissamione, F/F, Magic Strap-on, Secret Santa, it's Christmas!, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Hermione has been admiring Narcissa from a distance for months but when the woman turns out to be her secret Santa, things take an interesting turn!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 220





	A Very Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do a magic strap-on scene and suddenly this popped into my head! Enjoyyyyy

Hermione rang the door and shook the snowflakes from her hair. She had decided to walk to Andy’s Christmas Party instead of using the Floo the moment the first snow of the year had finally fallen from the sky. The young woman absolutely loved snow especially after living in Australia for nearly a year to fix her parents’ memories. While they eventually remembered her and loved her again like she’d never been erased from their memories in the first place, her parents had decided to stay there. They had built a wonderful life after all.

As did Hermione. She was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. The first witch ever to preside over the parliamentary affairs and court procedures. That immediately explained the male title but so far Hermione hadn’t succeeded yet in having it changed to a more gender neutral one. She was after all far too busy to modernize the Wizarding justice system in Great-Britain together with the Ministry of Magic’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

It was safe to say that she was a busy woman. A very busy woman. Hermione owned a beautiful town house near Kensington Park, completely renovated and with her own private library but she barely had time to enjoy living in it. She worked a lot, often gave lectures at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry as a favour for the Headmistress and her favourite teacher ever, Minerva McGonagall. Hermione also travelled to Australia a lot so the very few moments she had some time off, she spent with her dear friends.

And it was one of her dear friends who hosted a Christmas party this year she gladly attended. She went through serious lengths to get her work at the Wizengamot done so she could have three days off to relax with good food, drinks and company. Andy, also known as Andromeda Black, had become one of her closest friends as she’d been her councillor during therapy. That and the fact that Hermione’s best friend was the godfather of Andy’s grandson of course. They had spent so many time together and after Andy reconnected with her sister Narcissa, Hermione had gotten to know the ice queen a lot better as well.

And despite her nickname, she sure as hell managed to melt Hermione into a gay puddle each time they met. Not right from the beginning of course because Hermione remembered her first encounter with Draco and Narcissa to be terribly awkward and forced. Especially when the blonde witch admitted to having read Hermione’s thoughts screaming about how the woman had just stood and watched how she was being tortured by the crazy eldest sister. Narcissa had broken out in tears and apologized to Hermione so many times, the brunette almost felt sorry for her.

But after that first embarrassment, they had actually become friends. Even her son, Draco, behaved politely and civilized whenever she saw him. Which wasn’t a lot since he moved to France with his wife Astoria but he visited his mother from time to time. After her son left, Narcissa and Hermione spent even more time together as the woman was obviously rather lonely in her very big Manor. And after a few years, Hermione had realized that she could no longer look at the breathtakingly beautiful witch without feeling the urge to kiss her. Maybe it was a good thing they agreed not to invade each other’s mind without permission anymore.

After a short minute, the door opened and a very cheerful Teddy squealed when he saw his favourite witch on the doorstep. The blue haired boy of six years old immediately let Hermione in and gave her a glittering party hat. He laughed when Hermione struggled to keep it on, her wild curls pushing it off a few times. She took off her coat and gave the boy a kiss before following him inside. The witch sighed, her reputation of being on time had been ruined years ago as she was always on a tight schedule. It was therefore not a surprise that she was the last guest to arrive.

‘Hello everybody. Sorry I’m –‘

‘Late,’ the other guest chimed in immediately laughing at Hermione’s perplexed expression.

‘You’re always late, Hermione. Just sit down’, Ginny said while gesturing at the empty place on the couch.

The brunette grumbled something and sat herself down, accepting the glass of champagne that was being floated towards her by Andy who was standing in the kitchen. She winked at her friend before turning her attention back to the soup sizzling on the stove. Hermione made herself comfortable before looking up and meeting the blue eyes of Narcissa shimmering with mirth. Damn, if she was going to spend the entire evening looking at the woman she so desired, it would be very hard to keep her thoughts from drifting.

‘Good evening, dear. You look splendid.’

‘Ha, thank you Cissy. You look rather marvellous yourself.’

‘I know,’ the blonde said without blinking an eye as she sipped her champagne.

Hermione shook her head. She had been surprised to find out that the former Malfoy Matriarch had a sarcastic sense of humour, a sharp mind and a soft spot for books. When she was still married to Lucius, her job existed of smiling prettily at her husband’s arm and being the perfect pureblood wife. It was only after their divorce that she had found herself again and started living life the way she wanted. Narcissa soon became the most talented Potion Mistress St. Mungo’s had ever seen and was once more accepted by the Wizarding community of Great-Britain.

‘Are we going to unwrap the gifts now?’

‘Not yet sweetheart,’ Andy said while putting down a tray of appetizers, ‘after dinner, okay?’

Teddy pouted but nodded nevertheless. He had been looking forward to their Secret Santa game all month and could barely contain his excitement as he had pulled his aunty Cissy out of the hat. Of course his grandmother had paid for the gift but he had picked it out himself and wanted to see her reaction. The boy walked over to Hermione and nestled himself in her lap while the witch listened to her friends catching up after not having seen each other for a few weeks.

Dinner itself was delicious and Andy proved to be a marvellous chef once more. The woman blushed from the many compliments and quickly hid her face behind another glass of wine. She had stopped working to care for Teddy fulltime until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts and had developed a passion for cooking and baking. Her husband Ted had left her with a rather large bank account before passing away during the war and Narcissa had insisted to give her half of the Black inheritance after Bellatrix died. So while Andy never actually had to work a day in her life, she looked forward to being a caregiver again for elderly wizards and witches.

‘Can we do the presents now?’ Ron said beating Teddy to the punch.

‘I can’t decide who’s more excited,’ Neville joked earning him a chuckle or two.

‘Alright,’ Andy caved, ‘but let’s do it in the living room so I can prepare the dining table for dessert.’

They all shuffled from their seats, carrying their alcohol that had flowed richly all evening to the coffee table and sat themselves down. This time Neville, Luna and Ron made themselves comfortable on the couch while Andy sat in one armchair with her grandson and Ginny took the other one. Narcissa, Hermione and Harry took place on a dining room chair that had been floated to this side of the room. 

‘I want to go first!’

Teddy jumped off his grandmother’s lap and grabbed a horribly wrapped gift from underneath the tree. He’d obviously done that himself and looked rather smug about it. Accompanied by some amused grins from the guests, the boy walked over to his aunt and handed her the gift with the biggest smile he could muster. Narcissa failed completely to keep her neutral expression as a loving gaze slipped on her face at the sight of her adorable nephew.

‘Are you my Secret Santa, darling?’

‘Yes! I chose it myself and I also did the wrapping despite gran telling me it was too hard.’

‘You did a very good job, darling,’ Narcissa smiled at her nephew before casting a silent spell to undo the enormous amounts of tape or she would not be able to unwrap this gift at all.

A white knitted sweater fell out of the wrappings and onto Narcissa’s lap. If the fashionable witch was horrified by this particular garment, she didn’t show it as she unfolded the sweater and revealed the silver ‘Best Aunt Ever’ on the front. A mutual ‘awwww’ rippled through the guests and Narcissa didn’t hesitate a second to put it on. Hermione smirked, it actually suited her and Teddy was absolutely beaming with joy.

‘I love it, darling. Thank you.’

Teddy went back to his grandmother and Ron was the next person to stand up and hand his gift to Luna. In the meantime, Narcissa reached out to her sister and gently prodded her mind. Andromeda frowned but didn’t reveal any surprise to her guests as she let Narcissa in. _What’s wrong?_

_Nothing, but my gift is rather… naughty. Maybe you can find an excuse for Teddy to leave the room for a bit?_

_Dear lord, what on earth have you bought Hermione?_

Narcissa didn’t answer but merely winked at her sister. By the time their little conversation was over, Luna had unwrapped her pair of professional sleepwalking-shoes earning the redhead a giant hug. The game continued until there was only one gift left and Andromeda sprang into action.

‘Teddy, dear. Why don’t you go upstairs and play with the gift Neville got you? I’ll call you when we serve the dessert.’

The boy was too distracted by his miniature Zoo of Magical Creatures to notice that not everybody had received their gift yet and nodded enthusiastically. The moment he closed the door behind him, Narcissa rose to her full height and elegantly walked over to Hermione to give the young woman her present. It was a small box, wrapped in gold and with a big red bow on top of it. The brunette frowned at Narcissa who had a very mysterious expression on her face.

‘Why did Teddy have to leave before I unwrapped my gift?’

‘You’ll see, darling,’ Narcissa answered smoothly, ‘but I’m sure everybody here will agree with me that you could put your gift to good use.’

Hermione giggled nervously before unwrapping the box and revealing a big black dildo. _What?_ She immediately made some spluttering noises before turning Gryffindor red, nearly dropping the toy on the coffee table. Everybody glanced inside the box and immediately started snickering. They always joked about Hermione’s non-existent sex life and how she just needed a good shag after a stressful day.

But that wasn’t the only thing that had her blushing like crazy. There was a little note, only for her eyes to see that read: _Hermione darling, this gift is incomplete. If you are curious to find out the rest, meet me after the party at Malfoy Manor. If not, this toy will work just fine as it is now. Love, Narcissa._

The note disappeared the moment Hermione read it and she breathed a sigh of relief since Ginny had snatched the box from her hands to take out the dildo and admire it. The brunette snapped her head towards Narcissa who looked at her with a hungry expression as she licked her lips. Arousal shot through Hermione’s body like a lightning bolt making her squirm in her seat. This was so very unexpected! Was Narcissa making fun of her? Or was there more to it?

_I’d never make fun of you dear, though I do believe you could use some assistance with your lovelife._

_I thought we’d agreed not to read each other’s minds?_

_It’s written all over your face. I don’t need to read your mind to know what you’re thinking right now._

Hermione huffed, focusing her attention to Ginny once more who loudly proclaimed her approval of the sex toy.

‘I like that it’s black, Narcissa. Nice nudge to your family name.’

‘Once you go Black …’ the Blonde answered not realizing that her nonchalant way of talking about sex made Hermione go crazy with desire.

Luckily for her, Teddy chose that exact moment to re-enter the living room to inquire about dessert not noticing how Ginny quickly hid the dildo behind her back. Andy commanded everybody back to the dining table, asking who wanted a cup of coffee or a night cap. While the dessert was delicious, Hermione couldn’t enjoy it. She could only think of one thing and it was Narcissa’s note. The fact that the woman in question moaned softly, only for Hermione to hear, when she swallowed her first spoon of ice cream didn’t help one bit!

She was rather relieved when the party came to an end and she had an excuse to leave without being impolite. The brunette Floo’d to her home to make sure Crookshanks was alright and took a quick shower to cool off a bit. When she emerged from the bathroom, her eyes fell on the black dildo that was lying on the table almost mocking her. Hermione bit her lip. What was she to do? She remembered every wink, every smirk, every naughty comment and every flirtatious touch she had received from Narcissa during the evening and made a decision.

Hermione grabbed the dildo from the table, marched to her hearth and disappeared in a gush of green flames to find out what the other part of her gift enthralled. When she arrived at Malfoy Manor, she was surprised to find it completely different than she could remember. She hadn’t been to the Estate anymore and always met with Narcissa in public but she was glad to discover that it didn’t scare her as much as she feared it would.

‘Narcissa?’

‘Upstairs, darling. Third room on the left.’

Heat pooled in the pit of Hermione’s stomach when she realized Narcissa was expecting her in a bedroom. Did she hire Hermione a sex-worker to prove her point about sex being an excellent way to relax? The witch shook her head. This was ridiculous! She could never be intimate with a stranger. After all there was only one person who had succeeded in turning Hermione on…

The brunette finally arrived at the top of the stairs and quickly found the room Narcissa had mentioned. When she entered, she thought she would faint on the spot. There stood Narcissa, completely naked apart from the black harness that hugged her hips and ass, smoking a long cigarette while looking out of the window. Her back was turned towards Hermione but she could see the woman’s front in the reflexion of the glass. _Merlin’s beard._

‘Narcissa, what –‘

‘I have admired you from a distance for so long, darling,’ the witch interrupted her, ‘and if my observations throughout the last months have been correct, you feel the same about me. We agreed not to read each other’s mind but when you get excited, your thoughts can be rather… loud.’

Narcissa smirked as she slowly turned around to face Hermione who still stood frozen in the doorway, ‘so I know you’ve been having fantasies about me and frankly speaking, I liked what I saw.’

‘This is my gift?’ the witch finally managed to utter.

‘I bought you a strap-on. Us using it tonight depends entirely on you. I understand if you’re not ready.’

Not ready? Hermione rolled her eyes. She had been dreaming about similar situations like this for months up until a point where she had to take a cold shower and shove her hand between her legs to be able to get some sleep. Narcissa was everything she’d ever wanted in a partner but she never believed them to be possible.

‘I have one condition.’

The blonde raised an eyebrow, ‘do tell me.’

‘After his, I want to take you on a date. This can’t be a one-time thing because it will drive me mad. I’d rather never know what it’s like to be with you than to experience it once and being ruined for the rest of my life.’

Hermione had barely finished her little speech when Narcissa outed a sob an surged forwards to capture the younger woman’s lips with her own. She knew she’d taken a risk tonight, possibly ruining whatever friendship they had but she couldn’t go on like this any longer. Hermione Granger simply took her breath away and Cissy was very used to getting what she wanted. When she felt Hermione’s hands wrap around her hips, she whimpered making it possible for the brunette to push her tongue past her lips.

Narcissa eagerly let her in and twirled her tongue around, exploring, fighting for dominance. She gently pulled Hermione with her towards the bed but twisted their positions so that the younger witch fell flat on her back and she could crawl on top of her. Cissy was in control. Always. She moved her lips from Hermione’s mouth to her neck and suckled on her pulse point making the woman beneath her sigh contentedly. A silent charm made every piece of clothing disappear and Hermione shivered when the cold air hardened her nipples.

‘I know we’re moving fast,’ Narcissa whispered before turning her attention towards Hermione’s breasts, ‘but I’m sure there’ll be lots of occasions where we can take our time exploring. Now I just want to fuck you.’

The Brigthest-Witch-of-her-Age was unable to form a reply as pleasure coursed through every fibre of her being. The idea that none other than Narcissa Malfoy was kissing her way to her cunt, made her dripping wet. The first stroke of the woman’s tongue had Hermione arch her back while her head thumped back into the pillows. She was dead and this must be heaven. She was sure of it.

_You’re not dead, darling. Not yet._

_Reading my mind again…_

Hermione heard a snicker before Narcissa pushed two fingers inside her while circling her clit with her tongue. While it had been a while since Hermione had seen some action, her body reacted instinctively to Narcissa’s touch. Moans of pleasure escaped her lips while muscles flexed and relaxed. The witch realized she was reaching her peak rapidly but suddenly, the blonde stopped all her ministrations and pulled back.

‘Did you bring the toy?’ Narcissa asked a bit breathlessly.

Hermione simply nodded and watched as Narcissa cast an _accio_ and attached the dildo to the harness she was wearing. She then sauntered over to the armchair by the window and beckoned Hermione over with a crooked finger. The brunette scrambled to her feet and hurried over to the woman to sit on her lap.

‘I hope you don’t mind having to do the work, dear. I’m not the youngest anymore,’ Narcissa joked while Hermione lifted her hips to position the toy at her entrance.

‘You’re exaggerating. Narcissa, you are perfect,’ Hermione said before sinking down onto the black dildo all the way up until the hilt.

Narcissa gasped and squeezed her eyes shut while holding Hermione down with both her hands. The witch didn’t mind as she needed some time to get used to the considerable girth of the toy. When the blonde shuddered, Hermione frowned.

‘Is everything alright?’

‘It’s a magical toy, dear. I can feel _everything,_ Narcissa replied with a hoarse voice that made Hermione crazy with want.

She kissed Narcissa and gently placed the woman’s hands on her breasts while lifting her hips and slamming down onto the dildo only to repeat the motion again and again and again until they were both panting and moaning into each other’s mouths. Hermione’s legs started to tremble and judging by the way Narcissa’s eyes had gone blurry, she assumed her lover wasn’t far from climaxing either.

Noticing how close Hermione was, Narcissa wrapped her mouth around a nipple and sucked it hard while supporting the younger witch with one hand on her back and using the other free hand to press down on her clit. A strangled cry was the only warning Narcissa got before Hermione clenched down hard onto the magic dildo making the blonde’s eyes roll back into their sockets as she tumbled over the edge as well.

She caught the young woman as she collapsed and buried her head in the crook of her neck. The former Malfoy Matriarch slowly drew circles on Hermione’s back while allowing the witch a moment to recover from her mind shattering orgasm. When she pulled back a few minutes later with a lazy smile on her face, Narcissa kissed her passionately.

‘Happy Christmas.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a Christmas one-shot for each of my 3 ships (Yennaia, Bellamione and Cissamione). Feel free to check out my profile on AO3 xx


End file.
